The Changing
by demon-devil 13
Summary: Harry just turned 17, and he just had his magical creature blood come awake. also he has a mate! if thats not bad enough his father is Voldemort.....and Dumbledore knew!
1. Chapter 1

**The Changing**

It was almost 12am in 4 Privet drive. There was only one person awake at this time and that would be Harry Potter.

'I can't wait to turn 17 so that I can leave this hell hole' Harry thought happily. 'I don't care what Dumbledore said I'm leaving. I'm sick of being abused and worse of all r…ra….raped. Plus he has been holding information from me it know it.' Harry was pissed and his wounds hurt. Mostly his back and butt. He wanted to get out of here as fast as he could.

'It's now or never.' The clock just turned 12 when a surge went through his body. It was so intense that it knocked him over and no sooner as he landed he was out cold. Not noticing that a dark green mist twisting around him.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took me so long. school has been a pain in the ass so i had no time to make a new chapter for the story. if you want somthing added or changed please tell me. thanks for reading

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Parseltongue'

* * *

The Changing

Chapter 2

'What happened?' Harry slowly opened his eyes and he was shocked to the sight that lay before him. The room he was in was dark green. The bed was black along with the rugs. The walls were dark green with snake designs running across. The room itself seemed to welcome him to it.

The silk bed sheets felt good against his bare back. 'When did I take off my shirt?' Harry very carefully got up and as soon as he moved searing pain went across his back towards his shoulder blades. He bit his lip to prevent himself form crying out.

He got up and went to a door which he found the bathroom. There was only one word that could describe the bathroom, beautiful. It just like the bedroom is dark green with black and white tiles. The bath could hold at least 15 people and still be comfortable. There was a large full length mirror with snakes across the top. There eyes were emeralds and rubies. Engraved along the sides where the words embrace the darkness.

He looked at the mirror and almost fell over in shock. He now had giant black wings coming out of his back. When the light hit them just right they had a green shine to them. 'They're beautiful and huge!! They are bigger and taller then me. So not far!!' He thought bemused and annoyed. He than saw his abs and chest. He now had a six pack and muscles all over. 'Fuck I'm looking good.' His hair was now brushing his shoulders. It had also lost its messy style and it was now slightly wavy. It also had a green glow to it. He looked at his eyes and found he did not need glasses. His eyes were a shimmering emerald color that could pierce your soul. His lips were now fuller and blood red.

He heard clapping coming from the doorway and slowly turned. What he saw will change him from that day forward. Not just in whom he thought his parents were but also in which side he will be on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Parseltongue'

* * *

The Changing

Chapter 3

Harry turned to his greatest enemy Voldemort or should he say Tom Riddle. He looked just like him. 'WTF is going on!?' "Your not going to kill me or torture me to death?" Harry asked. "HAHAHA no I'm not going to kill you. Why would I kill my son?" He asked bemused. "YOUR SON?!" "Yes my son."

"You see me and Lily were married and just had you. You looked so much like me. We were living very happy till Dumbledore decided that he wanted us both killed so we knew that we needed to put you into hiding. Lily was to pretend to marry my most loyal follower James Potter in order to keep you safe. And yes James was my follower but Dumbledore did not know that. So you and your mother both went into hiding in order to protect you both but somehow Dumbledore found out about James's loyalty. He went after you all and killed James and Lily. While He tried to kill you I got there to try to stop him. He was sending the killing curse at you when it rebounded and struck me. That's why I did not die. Since you were my son and I didn't send the killing curse, it did not kill me but put me into a ghost state. Where I've been trying to get my body back and clam you as my son and get you away from those monsters." He looked sad about the whole thing and looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"What about the scar on my head?" Harry asked not completely sure yet. "That is a mark that runs in our family. We all have it on different places on our bodies. Mine is on my arm while yours is on your head. And about the visions, I was trying to contact you but Dumbledore kept messing up the message. He made me look like a murderer so that you would believe him. He also hired some people to be your friends so that you would be on his side." He explained in a tone that suggested that he had told this a few times.

'Damn that all happened? My god should I trust him should I not. He has a lot of good evidence but there's still something that's bugging me.' "How did I get hear?" "When your creature blood came from its dormant state it transports you to your closest relative. It dos this because your particular creature needs to have your relatives blood in order to survive." He said happily changing the conversation.

"What exactly am I?" Harry said in a fearing tone. 'I don't want to kill for blood. Hell I don't want to be a monster.' "Harry you are a dark vamp-angel. They are very rare because most angels don't mate with a different species. You will have to drink blood only for the first 3 months after you turn, then you only need to drink blood once every month. Now dark angels in general have to power of fire, shadow, and Parseltongue. Some have the power of sight, but that is very rare. Since you are a dark vamp-angel you will have a scent that will drive anyone you wish pretty much mad with want. Your scent will also attract your mate. And yes you will have a mate and a few familiars. Your mate will be your other half of your soul and will complete you in every way." He said.

"Who did I get the vampire and dark angle blood from?"

"Weather you believe it or not your mother was a dark angle. She was taken from her parent's right after she was born and given to the Evans. Her parents were furious and demanded her back. Dumbledore refused and he started the war of witches and wizards against dark angles. Your grandmother was killed in the war and your grandfather could not live without her so he killed himself." Tom's voice started to crack by the end. 'This really affected him a lot. I'm shocked that he has feelings at all. But after hearing all this you can tell.'

Harry just realized that Tom had been waiting for a response to all of this. 'Oh shit what am I supposed to do?! What should I say?'

Apparently he had took to long and Tom no his dad took it as rejection. He then turned and said over his shoulder "I can understand if you don't believe me. I can also understand if you don't want to be with me. There is a portkey on the desk if you want to go back to him. I won't stop you." With that he left. Harry stood there in slight shock. 'He's my father and he's letting me go. Do I really want to go?' Harry pondered this for a while.

'Do I want to go…..no I don't.' He realized in shock. He finally found his father and the true story. 'I don't want to go back. I found my father and I'm not going to lose him that easily.' With that he strode out to look for him. 'I have to find him but first clothes.' He went to the closet and opened it. What he saw made his jaw drop again.

Inside where not only wizard clothing but also muggle. There were black and dark green robes made out of silk. There were shirts of every color and kind. There were also jeans. 'Wow I never thought that he would get muggle clothes, and in such style.'

He decided on jeans with holes in the knees and left out the shirt do to the fact of the wings. 'How am I going to hide this? I highly doubt that everyone will completely ignore them. Maybe there is a way to retract them or glimmer them.' He looked for some shoes. He saw the hottest boots he has ever seen. They were all black with some chains hanging from the sides. They also had 5 buckles on each boot. He put the pair of combat boots that reached a good 10 inches if you saw them.

So with that he left to find his father.

Back at Hogwarts

Miles away a storm was brewing. Dumbledore had a bad feeling about it but ignored it. 'Very soon Harry, very soon you and your real father will die by the hands of each other. And I will be there to clam all the glory. But first I have to make sure you never find your mate. If you find your mate then all my plans will go to waste. I will have to contact Ron and Ginny in order to keep an eye on you Harry Potter the-boy-who-will-die.' With that thought in mind Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and started to hum with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

* * *


End file.
